roadtripperfandomcom-20200215-history
My Least Favorite TV Shows
This is a list of my least favorite TV shows or my worst ones. Unlike my old shitty lists back in 2015, these are in no specific order except for The Loud House and MAYBE Steven Universe, Tupu, and Coconut Fred. The List * [[Rick and Morty|'Rick and Morty']] (aka Dick and Dorky) - This used to be my so-called #1 favorite show in late 2015. That was never really true as I have only watched like 4 episodes. Plus, it doesn't help how overrated this show is. It's not bad, but one of my least favorites for those reasons. Pickle Rick made the show even worse for me. * [[Higglytown Heroes|'Higglytown Heroes']] - This show looks kinda stupid. The characters are Russian Matryoshka dolls, aka nesting dolls. That's not the problem. The characters faces look creepy. It's a preschool child-oriented show, this gets a pass. But we have better heroes than the ones from Higglytown. * [[Uncle Grandpa|'Uncle Grandpa']] (aka Uncle Grand Dad) - I was really looking forward to watching the premiere of this show in 2013. Unfortunately I wasn't allowed to watch tv for the rest of that day. Four days later, I get a chance to watch it. After that, my mom hates it enough she doesn't want me watching it. These days, when I can technically watch what I want, but I prefer not to watch UG because I heard it's not very good. * [[Caillou|'Caillou']] (aka Kayloo) - This is especially true in S1 where Kayloo wore a tan shirt. It was notorious for bad morals. In fact, seven episodes were banned because of bad morals. More of that in the show's main page. Either way, our so called growing up kid, Kayloo, throws tantrums. ALL. THE. TIME. * Dora and Friends: Into the City - It's Dora the Explorer for Teenagers, only shit. And it's not intended for teenagers... Better known as Dora the Explorer Crap Edition. * Dan Schneider animes - This includes shit like [[iCarly|'iCarly']], Victorious, Henry Danger, Sam and Cat, Game Shakers, etc. Those are the (somewhat) bad shows I listed, as the oven guy actually has some good shows. I listed these particular ones because of the excessive amount of' feet scenes''. I actually tried to get into iCarly in late 2017 but I got driven away by an unnecessary feet scene in the opening. Did I mention The Adventures of Kid Danger, an actual animated series made by The Oven Guy? But that show just outright sucks. Either Dan Schneider loves feet or finds them funny or something. * Any Netflix original cartoon based on DreamWorks films - I'm aware Nickelodeon, and for a short time, Cartoon Network, did this too but with CGI. But the animation doesn't look visually appealing on these. The worst offender is [[Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh|'''Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh]]. My first thoughts of it in 2016 is that it looked like a Star vs. the Forces of Evil clone. HATO is better known as Star vs. the Forces of Evil Netflix Edition. * The Nutshack - The fuck is this show doing here?! The Nutshack is a really good anime, like zoinks my guy * [[Coconut Fred|'Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island']] - This show is truly terrible. It was so bad that the first season's proposed 13 episodes were cut back to nine. The last four were branded as S2 episodes. The show only lasted 8 months, from September 2005 to May 2006. Even Fred's voice actor hates this show and doesn't want to be reminded of it. It's a complete crapshoot of a SpongeBob SquarePants ripoff, worse than Bubble Guppies and Fish Hooks COMBINED. * [[Tupu|'Tupu']] (aka Low Budget Mowgli) - This show from France and Canada only really exists to satisfy the creator's feet fetish. It's lost media that deserves to stay that way. It was made by a low budget animation company named Xilam founded in 1999, five years before this show came out. I have no evidence of this show airing in America. WHICH IS GOOD BECAUSE THE LESS OF THIS SHOW THAT EXISTS, THE BETTER. * [[Steven Universe|'Steven Universe']] (aka Stee��en SJWverse ''or ''Steven Jewniverse) - This show is super boring. I wanted to join the SU fandom in 2015 but thankfully it was boring enough for me to not join it. This show doesn't have anything to offer to my taste, and it is ultra gay. I'm no homophobe, but that's not appropriate to show to kids. Oh wait, this show is rated PG just like 99.999999999999999999% of all of CN's programming (yes, even teen titans go's binge airings are rated PG, funny because the darker original show was rated lower at Y7-FV) * [[The Loud House|'The Loud House']], better known as The Lewd House or The Lewd Hell ''- This show sucks really fucking hard on donkey dick. It's so bad that it was the first show to get a page on my wiki. To sum it up, it's about this albino faggot named Linkin Fucker Loud who wants something, tries to get it, but one or all of his sisters stop him. Linkin, the whiny jerk he is, tries to sabotage his sisters plans and wishes he was an only child. Just like Caillou, this one also had bad morals. In this case, it teaches kids they can manipulate and use their siblings and friends for anything that they want. It's also really gay like Stee��en above. Again, I explain that more in the main page. * 'Playkids''' - What in the fuck is this bullshit I don't even want to fucking know why it's soooooo gay, This show really fucking sucks ASS.